An Understanding
by AdorestheViking
Summary: Eric and Sookie come to an understanding.  RATED "M" for a reason - explicit sexual content - not your thing - then skip it.


_Disclaimer: As always I don't own any of the characters - they all belong to other lucky people. I'm just playing with them..._

_**A/N: Thank you all for your lovely reviews on "The Gift" and "A Trip to the Darkside" - I am working on the next chapters for both stories - however my muse appears to have gone on vacation. This one is a birthday gift...to myself. Enjoy!**_

He slipped unnoticed into her kitchen and stopped to watch her. Her mass of honey blonde hair was pulled off of her neck in a messy bun. She squinted her dark brown eyes in an effort to read something from the old cookbook in her hands. Her tongue snaked out of that firm mouth to moisten her full, pouty lips and he felt his body harden in response. She frowned at whatever she was reading and caught her bottom lip with the perfect pearls that were her teeth. His gaze continued to travel lower coming to rest on the steady pulse that beat at her delicate throat.

He knew the instant that she sensed his presence as her pulse began to race and the heady perfume of her arousal mingled with the distinct scent of vanilla and jasmine to taunt his nose. He dragged his eyes from that sweet spot and trailed lower to rest on the silver design splashed across the black tee shirt that was pulled taut across breasts that rose and fell with her every breath. A small smile played across his mouth as her nipples pebbled beneath his heated gaze.

She closed the book then sat it on the counter and slowly, deliberately closed the distance between them. She stopped just short of touching him, although he could feel the warmth of her breath upon his skin. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply allowing her powerful essence to wash over him. She lifted one hand to brush his blonde hair from his cheek and that simple touch was both a balm and an aphrodisiac. He expelled a hissing breath; his eyes darkened and his fangs elongated as the vampire recognized its mate.

He captured her hand in his own, brought it to his mouth and nipped the tips of her slender fingers. Her breath caught in her throat and her head dropped back to expose the long, elegant column to him. His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared, as his beast demanded sating. Unable to resist the temptation of flesh offered to him he lowered his face to the juncture where her shoulder and throat met. One hand teased her ample breasts; the other held her to him while he pierced the sweet flesh.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried out her pleasure as her body trembled with her first climax. He suckled the tiny wounds and swallowed her offering. The spicy flavor was both intoxicating and addictive. Reluctantly he used his tongue to close the tiny pricks then pressed hot kisses up her throat until he found her mouth. His lips were demanding and she responded with equal urgency. His hands dropped to settle on the swell of her firm bottom and pulled her against his body. She felt the evidence of his desire pressed tightly against her.

She dropped her hands to his chest and with nimble fingers made quick work of the tiny buttons. When at last his skin was bared she pressed her face to the flesh and found his hard nipple with her tongue and teeth. His head fell back at the feel of her mouth and he released a feral growl.

Her mouth curved in a smug smile and she dropped her hands to the fastener of his black jeans. His shaft immediately filled her hand and she delighted in the silky feel of his flesh. The need to explore his body, to know every nuance, ever secret, was all consuming. Unable and perhaps unwilling to deny that need any longer - she dropped to her knees in front of him. With strong, sure hands she tugged his jeans past his hips.

She used her delectable pink tongue like a paintbrush and stroked it over his velvety tip. Opening her mouth she took him into the heated cavern beyond her lips. He yanked the band that held her honeyed locks prisoner and fisted his hands in the silken mass. Nimble fingers teased his sac as she used her talented mouth to torment him. She ran her tongue under the entire length of him and he shuddered at the sensation. Of their own volition his hips began to thrust faster and she opened her throat taking him deep inside.

It wasn't long before her ministrations had him bucking and with a mighty roar he filled her belly with his seed. In the blink of an eye he tugged her to her feet and removed her clothing. He moved them quickly into her living room where he sat her carefully in the worn armchair. Her thighs were splayed far apart and rested on the arms. He knelt as if to worship at the altar of her femininity. With great reverence he used his fingers to open her to his view. The delicious scent of her arousal teased him, invited him to have a taste and he was ravenous. He licked the entire length of her slit reveling in the taste of her. This sip was not nearly enough to quench his thirst and he used his whole mouth to drink deeply from her well.

Her thighs tightened around his head and she cried out as his mouth and fingers brought her to orgasm. When he was satisfied that he had swallowed every drop of her passionate offering, he leaned back to smile at her flushed face. She reached down and drew him to a standing position. She found his lips with her own and the flavor of their juices co-mingled on each other's tongues. Immediately his beast roared to life and demanded that final satisfaction - that completion of union with its mate. He used one arm to sweep the tall side table free of clutter and then spun her around. He bent her over the hard wood and gripped her hips roughly then pulled her back and impaled her on his swollen shaft.

She was wet and hot and oh so tight as he buried himself in her sheath. His cock filled her, stretched her as he pounded in and out of her body. He felt her silken muscles clench around him and knew she was close. He bent over her and used his teeth to pierce her flesh once more. This time it wasn't for sustenance - but for the sole purpose of claiming her as his mate, marking her as his. She screamed out her pleasure as once again he pushed her over the edge. He followed her over with one final thrust.

Later when he could finally move he lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs. He settled her carefully on the bed before joining her. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped her in his embrace. It had been an enlightening night for they had at last come to an understanding...yet not a word had been spoken...

The End


End file.
